Los juegos del hambre Una nueva oportunidad de vivir
by ludmiswan18
Summary: A un año de la rebelion,Katniss queda embarazada de Peeta.Ella no esta segura del embarazo,se planteara la dificil situacion de seguir adelante con el embarazo o no.
1. Chapter 1

Hace un año mi vida cambio para siempre ,rompiendo cada esperanza que quedaba .Ahora ya no me queda nada ,no soy mas que una cascara de un cuerpo sin alma .Un monstruo.

Tan solo fui una niña pobre ,muerta de hambre e ignorante que sirvio de titere para una revolucion ,que participo en una sangrienta competencia donde asesinar era premiado.

Lo perdi todo ,lo que mas me importaba en este mundo ,a Prim ,a quien queria como si fuera mi hija ,a mi pequeña hermana.

Me encuentro sentada ,mirando hacia a la pared ,como lo hago todos los dias ,sin falta. No lloro ,porque no me quedan lagrimas .Opte por el letargo eterno, esto es mejor que estar llorando .La nada misma es perfecta para mi ,lo unico en lo que encontre consuelo .Esta Peeta, pero el tambien tiene sus problemas ,pero sin embargo no deja de venir a visitarme ,el hace todo por mi :limpia la casa ,lava la ropa, cocina ,arregla el pequeño jardin de primrose que planto para mi .Evito lo mas posible acercarme a ese jardin ...cada vez que por error llego hasta alli ,siento como si el mundo se derrumbara violentamente.

Cada minuto de mi vida es un castigo ,un castigo del que nadie puede liberarne porque lo he creado yo misma.

-Katniss ,a que no adivinas quien ha llamado? -dice Peeta entusiasmado .Habia olvidado que estuviera en mi casa .De hecho, esta casi siempre ,salvo a la noche cuando se va dormir a la suya .Lo miro fijamente y no le respondo, quiero responderle pero mi cerebro no me lo permita ,como si estuviese programado automaticamente para no hablar, excepto algunas veces, cuando empiezo en los horrores que he vivido, sale de mi boca la frase "Odio a Gale, odio al districto 13,odio al Capitolio ,a Snow, odio odio odio".

-Johanna Manson- dice alegremente .Que raro ,que hacia ella llamandome por telefono? Oh, ahora lo recuerdo bien, todos me tienen lastima, incluso ella me tiene compasion .Arqueo las cejas ,y las palabras salen sin permiso de mi boca:

-Otra mas que siente lastima por mi- .El me mira,triste ,como hace cada vez que le hablo .No se como hace para soportarlo ,para soportar todo esto. En mi presencia trata de estar lo mas cuerdo posible ,pero cuando llega a su casa libera el veneno .Lo vi una vez ,cuando sin darme cuenta me dirigi hasta su casa, y entre,... Habia muebles destrozados por doquier, bocetos hechos pedazitos .Estaba meciendose en un rincon, con las manos ensangretadas, sosteniendose la cabeza con las manos .Me miro con sus ojos enloquecidos, con esos ojos azules sin brillo: -He perdido el alma- me grito.

-Bueno, ella esta... un poco mejor. Trabaja en el orfanato de su districto .¿Sabias que ella era huerfana?-.

Le pregunto a mi cerebro si me va dar permiso ,si por primera vez en meses me deja ser independiente. Responde que si.

-No sabia que era huerfana. Me alegro por ella -le digo en voz baja.

-Mañana es tu cumpleaños Katniss!-. Peeta sonrie ,parece feliz por que mañana sera mi cumpleaños. A mi me da igual .Me sorprende que sepa ese dato ,la verdad.

-¿Tu cumpleaños ya ha pasado? -pregunto atonita.

-Si Katniss ,ha sido hace dos meses-.

-No lo recuerdo-. "Si,lo recuerdas" me contesta mi cerebro. Estoy empezando a recordar .Fue aquí ,en esta misma casa. Estaba sentada frente a Peeta ,estaba Hatmych, Della la chica sonriente, que ,a pesar de todo, seguia sonriendo .Yo miraba las velas, la llama que danzaba lentamente. Y detrás de esas llamas, pude captar unos ojos claros, a una niña pequeña ,menuda,de unos 5 años. Estaba detrás de Peeta ,intentando soplar las velas ,pero el no la dejaba ,ya que ocupaba el pequeño espacio que habia .Era Prim. Enojada, lo empuje ,gritandole :Deja que sopla las velas ,es una niña no seas asi!-.

-Mira Peeta, no quiero velas ni que me cantes el feliz cumpleaños, esta bien?

-Si ,como tu quieras.

-Ademas ,quiero recordarles a todos..! !-digo gritando ,mirando hacia el techo y afuera de la casa- ¡Que no le pertenezco a nadie ,soy libreeeeeeee!-.


	2. Volviendo a nacero no?

Cuando abro los ojos, me encuentro con que estoy atada en la cama, de pies y manos .Miro fijamente el techo, intentando no pensar en mis fantasmas .Escucho los pasos de alguien subiendo por las escaleras. Peeta abre la puerta ,y me mira.

-Peeta ,que ha pasado? -le ruego .Respira muy hondo ,baja la mirada, y responde con voz apenas firme:

-Has tenido una crisis.

Oh...no lo recuerdo .Solo se que empeze a gritar que era libre ,que no era propiedad de nadie. Solo eso.

-Puedes liberarme ,si?-.

-Esta bien.

Desata los fuertes nudos, y al fin quedo libre. Me siento en la cama ,sin nada mas que decir .No quiero hablar ,hoy no es un dia agradable ,el debe de saberlo mas que nadie.

-Ire a buscar el pastel .Enseguida vuelvo Katniss.

Aprovecho su ausencia y me doy un baño .Aquí, en el agua ,el mundo se siente mejor y duele menos .Aquí vuelvo a sentirme la misma Katniss de antes .Estoy empezando a tener hambre ,a que si lo mejor sera salir de la bañera.

Me visto con una camisa vieja y unos joggins igual de viejos .Me recogo el pelo en una coleta, y en los pies las botas de piel que lograron sobrevivir a la catastrofe. Asi estoy comoda. Es la primera vez en meses que me pongo ropa, y no ando en camison.

Suena el telefono ,y bajo a atenderlo. Es raro ,me desconozco a mi misma .Odio los telefonos. Me debato entre si levantar el auricular o no .Lo llevo hasta mi oido, y contesto:

-Hola ,la casa de Katniss Everdeen.-.

-Preciosa, eres tu? voz pausada y deformada la reconozco ,es Haymitch .Hace meses no lo veo, y, en cierta forma ,casi lo extraño.

-Si, aunque no lo creas ,soy yo ,la chica en llamas! -respondo con un tono burlon ,mas bien parezco una demente.

-Mira ,preciosa ,no podre ir a "festejar" tu cumpleaños .No te pongas mal, si?- dice de manera ironica.

-Oh ,Haymitch, me hara tanta falta tu presencia! -,ahora la sarcastica soy yo.

Cuelga el telefono ,y yo hago lo mismo .Se escucha un portazo, me doy media vuelta y veo que es Peeta .Al menos viene solo, eso es bueno.

-Te traje algo para ti Katniss la mano lleva lo que parece ser un mediano plato redondo, cubierto con un repasador .Creo adivinar que es ,no hace falta ser un genio para averiguarlo.

-Gracias , ultimamente me esta dando hambre .-Me dirigo hasta mi silla, y el me sigue. Se sienta enfrente mio ,y me mira con esos ojos azules como el cielo que me hacen sentir en libertad. Al menos hoy no pasare la noche sola Los fantasmas de Rue ,Cato ,Madge ,Finnick y Prim estaran en paz, se tomaran un respiro. Veo a Rue pasar por detrás de Peeta ,con la lanza clavada en el estomago y la mirada gacha .Le sonrio ,y le digo en mi pensamiento que se vaya a dormir, ya es hora .Levanta la mirada , me sonrie ,y desaparece.

Y de repente tengo miedo .Porque temo que en cualquier momento vuelva el fantasma de Snow y ocupe el lugar donde esta Peeta .No quiero oirlo ,no quiero oirlo mas .Me tapo los oidos con las manos ,y Peeta me abraza ,como hace siempre que ve que estoy a punto de perder los estribos. Me repito una y otra vez que nada es real, solo Peeta es real ,esta aquí ,conmigo, solo él y nadie mas.

Bajo las manos, y lo miro fijamente a Peeta .Él hace lo mismo.

-Por favor -le suplico- Quedate conmigo esta noche ,no me dejes sola,por favor ojos se empiezan a humedecerse ,y de repente se me dificulta verlo...estoy llorando ,llorando desconsoladamente. Siento como si me estuviesen apuñalando miles de veces.

-Katniss ,no...-Se queda pensativo ,mirando para cualquier lado menos a mi. Se que le duele ,tanto como a mi, porque lo que él quiere no se lo puedo dar. No puedo amarlo.

-No que?! -Le grito ,impaciente. Estoy desesperada ,y lo necesito cerca ,necesito de su bondad, de esa paz que me da .Porque el es todo ,es una gran persona ,con un corazon gigante que a pesar de todo sigue latiendo .Siempre me amo ,e hizo todo lo imposible para que yo siguiera con vida. No se que estoy sintiendo, pero es algo raro. Es algo que hace que renazca mi corazon.

-Peeta, te amo-. Abre los ojos muy grandes, parecen que se le van a salir de orbita .Quiere hablar ,pero se queda mudo de la sorpresa .Solo sonrie ,con los ojos humedecidos de la emocion, se acerca a mi y me besa. Yo tambien lo beso .Se siente bien ,es como si la sangre volviese a recorrer mi cuerpo otra vez.

No se como llegamos hasta aquí ,mi habitacion .Le susurro que el es todo para mi, el mundo entero.

-Jamas te dejare ,te amo para toda la eternidad -me dice mientras me recuesta en la cama.


	3. Lazos rotos

Los rayos de luz que entran por la ventana me queman los ojos . Me levanto de la cama , muy a pesar, y cuando estoy a punto de cerrarla ,se me ocurra dar media vuelta: Peeta esta en mi cama, semidesnudo.

Furiosa, me acerco a él y empiezo a zamarrearlo, para que se despierte .Abre los ojos, y me mira sonriendo.

Me dan ganas de darle una bofetada .

a ver si asi se le pasa lo estupido.

-¡Dale, sal de mi cama y vistete imbecil! -le grito furiosa.

Peeta se levanta ,y se viste rapidamente . Me averguenzo de mi misma al darme cuenta que yo tambien estoy semidesnuda ,y me corro hacia el armario, y me pongo un saco de lana largo y grueso.

Peeta sale de la habitacion ,y baja por las escaleras .Me siento mal por como lo he tratado ...Bajo las escaleras ,y lo veo parado al lado de la entrada, a punto de salir.

- Perdoname Peeta ,no quize decirte eso

- Esta bien ,no debi haberme quedado a dormir

- Yo te lo pedi ,hiciste lo correcto .O mejor dicho, me hiciste caso me mira fijamente ,con esos penetrantes ojos azules y me acaricia el rostro .Le corro la mano y lo empujo ,furiosa ,lo quiero fuera de mi casa:

- Vete de mi casa estupido !- rugo furiosa. A los empujones lo saco ,el no hace nada solo me mira triste.

Por fin estoy sola. Tengo tanto sueño que subo a mi habitacion a tirarme a dormir .Cierro mis ojos ,y ya no importa nada mas .Asi estoy mejor.

El maldito timbre del telefono me despierta ...no quiero abrir los ojos ,aunque ya me molesta la almohada ,lo que significa que ya dormi demasiado y si sigo me dolera la cabeza . Muy a pesar me levanto de la cama ,bajo las escaleras a gatas .Enojada me llevo el auricular a la oreja ,y contesto de muy mala gana:

-¿Quién demonios es?-.

- Katniss ,soy yo , Peeta- .Que idiota ,quien mas iba a ser? Es el unico que me llama.

-Ah , si ,que quieres? - le contesto de manera grosera .Me saca de mis casillas ,y mas considerando lo de hoy a la mañana.

- Quiero saber como estas .Me precupaste mucho con lo de hoy a la mañana -.

- Que esperabas ,que te trate como a un rey despues de que te hayas quedado a dormir en mi cama ?- le grito ,demasiado enojada para poder controlarme ,me empiezan a temblar las manos y siento un terrible nudo en la garganta .El se queda mudo del otro lado de la línea ,le he dado en el punto justo, donde mas le duele. Es cruel admitir que me siento satisfecha por eso.

Te prometo que nunca mas volvera a suceder lo que sucedió anoche. Te lo juro .- Pero

...¿Qué demonios paso anoche? Ah, si ,lo del beso .No recuerdo nada mas.

- Peeta, de que demonios hablas?-.

- Lo mas maravilloso de mi vida -,responde ,con una voz que parece iluminada por el cielo mismo .Bueno ,el beso ,eso no es nada .Lo he besado tantas veces que es como besar a la nada misma ,por mi parte no siento nada.

- Sigo sin entenderte - le respondo ,de la manera mas fria posible.

- Ya ,al demonio ,te lo dire :Hicimos el amor - .Esto si que me tomo desprevenida ... es como si me hubiesen dado una patada en el estomago ,siento como mi cuerpo se petrifica .Eso no ,no puedo haber pasado .No, esta loco, quizas lo soño .¡ Ayudame ,maldita memoria !. Poco a poco comienzo a recordar ,luego de aquel beso ,me subio hasta mi habitacion , y ... si ,definitivamente ,hicimos el amor .Tuve mi primera relacion sexual .Ya no soy virgen .Bueno ,es lo de menos.

- Acabo de recordarlo Peeta ilusionado , sera mejor que corte esto de raiz .

- Peeta ,mira ,lo que paso anoche fue un error .Estaba mal ,no sabia lo que hacia .Y lo que te haya dicho en ese momento , olvidalo .No fue de corazon -. Peeta se queda mudo ,he quebrado lo poco que quedaba de sus sentimientos ,pero se que es mejor asi .

- Katniss ,no puedes .. - . Lo interrumpo:

- Peeta ,no me busques mas ,no quiero saber mas de ti .No te amo y nunca te amare ! la linea ,me quedo pegada al tubo a pesar de que ya se corto la llamada .He perdido a Peeta ,he roto el unico lazo que me quedaba .Él solo debe ser feliz. Y conmigo jamas lo sera .


	4. Un futuro inesperado

- Doctor ... por que demonios debo hacerme un analisis de sangre?- le pregunto de manera grosera. Eric , el doctor del pueblo , que ha llegado al districto 12 luego del derrocamiento de Snow , me sonrie y habla tranquilamente :

- Señorita Everdeen , quizas este enferma . Ademas , asi podremos saber como esta de salud. Si quiere puede sacarse sangre ahora , y en un par de dias estaran los analisis .- .

Genial , con lo que odio las agujas. La enfermera me pincha el brazo derecho , extrayendo la sangre lentamente . Me siento mareada , y la enfermera me ayuda para que no me caiga . Camino lentamente hasta mi casa , y veo a Haymitch esperandome en la entrada.

- Preciosa , me entere que ultimamente no te sientes muy bien -

- A que si que viniste a verme , no es asi? – le contesto de manera hosca.

Empujo la puerta y me tiro en el sillon , repentinamente cansada.

- Haymitch , ultimamente me pasa esto seguido , me siento cansada , con muchisima hambre , y luego asqueada, porque vomito lo que como. No se que sera .

- Quizas es remordimiento por lo que le has hecho a ese pobre chico - . Siento como si me hubiesen dado una patada en el estomago , porque es verdad , me siento culpable por haber lastimado a Peeta .

- Haymitch , te agradeceria de todo corazon que por favor no saques a colision ese tema , si?-.

- Solo estoy diciendo la verdad preciosa , asi son las cosas . Por que sigues negandolo? Por que aun niegas que no te interesa ese chico?

- Por que en verdad no me interesa Peeta . Es mas , no me lo vuelvas a nombrar , quiero hacer de cuenta que ha muerto para mi -. Haymitch me mira dolido , lo que he dicho ha sido demasiado duro . Él quiere a Peeta como si fuese su propio hijo , aquel hijo que nunca tuvo . Lo mejor sera cambiar de tema.

- Me han sacado sangre para hacer un analisis – le digo de manera cortante .

- Estas segura que es una simple enfermedad? – me pregunta confuso .

- Si Haymitch , que demonios va a ser sino? Quizas este anímica.

Hace cuatro horas que Haymitch se ha marchado ... se ha ido al Capitolio , no se que tiene que hacer alli . Y otra vez me quede sola. Ansio con todo el alma poder ver el fantasma de Prim , que desde hace unas semanas ha dejado de visitarme . Quizas me este curando , quizas este sanando mentalmente . O la razon sera que extraño a Peeta , la unica persona que me queda en vida. Hace semanas que no tengo noticias de él... ¿Estará bien? ... ¿Me extrañara?. La idea de llamarlo por telefono me inunda la mente ... se desata un debate en mi interior , una parte quiere hacerlo , saber de él , la otra parte no quiere llamarlo , quiere que me olvide por completo de su existencia . Termina ganando la parte que si quiere hacerlo.

Levanto el auricular y marco su numero. Suena un buen rato , Peeta se tarda en contestar. Cuando estoy a punto de colgar el auricular por fin contesta:

- Quien es?- pregunta Peeta con una voz que suena debil , demasiado debil .

- Soy yo , Katniss – le respondo con un nudo en la garganta.

- En serio , eres tu Katniss?- vuelve a preguntar entusiasmado. Me siento un monstruo , pobre Peeta , quien sabe como lo habra pasado estos días.

- Si , soy yo ,lo creas o no- le contesto de una manera un tanto dura.

- Te extraño Katniss. Por favor, perdoname si me comporte como un idiota -

- No Peeta , la culpable soy yo . ¿Has estado bien?-. ¡ Como si hubiese estado bien!

- Bueno , no puedo decirte que si porque no es verdad. En verdad , lo he pasado muy mal -. Hace un silencio muy largo , volviendome mas ansiosa.

- Perdoname . Perdoname por ser tan cruel , perdon – le digo con un hilo de voz.

- Puedo ir a verte?- me ruega.

- Claro Peeta . Puedes venir a verme cuando quieras- .

No me atrevo a verlo otra vez , no se si podre mirarlo a los ojos despues de cómo lo humille. Él , sin embargo , sigue perdonandome . Estare en deuda con él todo el resto de mi vida.

Alguien golpea suavemente la puerta , y noto que es él. Me siento terriblemente nerviosa , como nunca antes me senti . Es estupido sentirse asi , a Peeta lo conozco desde hace dos años , es como si fuera a verlo por primera vez.

Abro la puerta y lo veo , me quedo totalmente estupefacta. Peeta esta mas delgado que de costumbre , se le nota los huesos de la cara. Se encuentra mucho mas palido que de costumbre, sus ojitos azules han perdido ese brillo especial que tenian . No puedo mas que sentirme culpable. Lo abrazo y no quiero soltarlo , no quiero dejarlo ir nunca . Se que él necesita de mi, lo siento.

- Oh Katniss , no sabes cuanto necesitaba de ti – me dice de manera triste.

Ahora que Peeta esta aquí , conmigo , me siento mucho mejor. Se le dibuja una debil sonrisa en su rostro mientras me observa en silencio .

- Recuerdas cuando le dijiste a Haymitch que yo no sabia el efecto que ejercia sobre los demas?-

- Me sorprende que recuerdes eso-.

- No lo entendi en su momento hasta ahora ... se que soy destructiva – le señalo con un gesto de la mano.

- No Katniss. Lo dije porque ... estaba enamorado de ti... y todavia lo estoy , es mas , lo estare por el resto de mi vida -. Me rio como una tonta, presa de los nervios. Él me abraza suavemente , acariciando mi espalda, haciendome sentir un extraño escalofrio.

- Haymitch me dijo que ultimamente no te sientes bien – me dice mientras vuelve a sentarse .

- No... no es nada Peeta , no le des importancia-

- Tu salud es importante-

- No , tu salud es importante Peeta -. – Quieres comer algo? Debes recuperar peso-.

- No , estoy bien. No quiero ser molestia-.

- Tu nunca eres molestia .

Se siente bien no dormir sola, Sentir su calor cerca de mi cuerpo. Me siento protegida estando él aquí, cerca.

Una semana despues

- Peeta , estoy bien , no necesito que me acompañes. Quiero ir sola- Peeta parece no entender que no quiero que me acompañe a retirar los analisis. Cuelgo el telefono enojada y salgo corriendo al medico , pues ya llego tarde.

- Señorita Everdeen , he visto sus analisis y... en se encuentra en muy buen estado de salud. No esta enferma-.

- Que bueno doctor – le digo un tanto aliviada. El doctor sonrie silenciosamente. No me gusta para nada esa extraña sonrisa, se que algo se oculta detrás.

- Lo que le voy a decir... es... importante. No se como lo tomara usted, pero ... debe saberlo.

- Ya, digalo doctor.

- Su salud esta impecable, no tiene de que preocuparse. Sus malestares no son causa de una enfermedad.

- Por favor, sea directo .

- Esta embarazada-. De repente, el mundo parece haberse detenido. Siento como mis piernas flaquean y caigo al suelo. El doctor me ayuda a levantarme, y salgo corriendo del consultorio.

Me encierro en mi habitacion , y comienzo a acurrucarme , tratando de olvidarme de todo, hasta de mi propio nombre.

No, no puede ser , tiene que estar equivocado... No es posible. No, no.

-¡ Preciosa, abre la puerta!-. Los gritos desesperados e insistentes de Haymitch me despiertan de mi confuso sueño. "Que no sea realidad" pienso al recordar las palabras del doctor.

Bajo las escaleras de mala gana y abro la puerta de un tiron .

- Preciosa, estas bien?- En su mirada se nota la preocupacion que siente por mi.

- Haymitch , esto eh... pasa a la sala y sientate – le respondo nerviosa. Haymitch asiente y lo sigo. Me siento frente a él y ni siquiera se como decirle lo que esta pasando.

- Que pasa preciosa?... Retiraste los analisis?

- Eh... justamente queria hablarte de eso

- Dime preciosa.

Comienzo a sollozar , se me traban las palabras en la boca, respiro agitadamente:

- Estoy em.. em.. embarazada-.

Haymitch se queda mudo, con los ojos abiertos como platos. Mueve las manos rapidamente , como si estuviese buscando algo. Quizas su bebida , un poco de ella no me vendria nada mal.

- Eso es una bendicion Katniss-. La ira me inunda el cuerpo , ¿acaso lo dijo o imagine oirlo?

- Una... una bendicion ?!- le grito desesperada.- Que crees, que esto es facil para mi?!-.

Haymitch no sabe que decir , y me abraza. Me deshago de su abrazo bruscamente , no quiero que tenga ningun tipo de compasion por mi.

- Matame – le digo de manera fria.

- En serio quieres morir ,Katniss?

- Si, no puedo vivir de esta manera! Quiero vivir mi locura en paz, no con un niño en mis entrañas!

- Katniss! – me grita Haymitch tomandome por los hombros – Debes hacerlo , debes hacerlo por el bebé!-.

No hago mas que sollozar como una idiota , como si pudiera hacer otra cosa mejor. Haymitch vuelve a abrazarme y lloro en su hombro. Me siento mas fragil que nunca , estoy tratando de luchar contra algo que esta dentro mio .

- Eres "la chica en llamas"- dice remarcando la frase.

- Tu sabes perfectamente el final que tuvo ese pobre sinsajo-.

- Ha sufrido, si. Pero has sobrevivido. ¿ Y sabes por que? Porque la vida te preparaba esto , tu hijo- . Jamas habia escuchado a Haymitch hablar de esa manera. Pero eso no servira para cambiarme de idea.

- No quiero a este niño Haymitch. Y buscare la forma de sacarmelo de encima – le digo de la manera mas dura posible.

Haymitch se retira de la casa sin mirarme. No me interesa lo que piense , es mi decision .

Lo unico que hace este niño que crece en mis entrañas es dificultar mi vida mas de lo que esta.

No lo quiero , no. ¿ Por que habria de querer a alguien que aparece para importunarme?Es totalmente injusto.

Otra vez siento naúseas y corro hasta el baño. Odio esto , es casi a todas horas. Muy pronto terminara y volvere a ser la misma de antes. Tengo taanto sueño. Subo las escaleras lentamente, siento que el cuerpo me pesa mas que de costumbre . Me tiro en la cama sin quitarme las botas y me sumergo en un sueño profundo y tranquilo.

La luz del sol me despierta y salgo corriendo hacia el baño. Me siento mareada y tengo mucha hambre.

Me cocino algo y como lentamente , no quiero vomitar encima del plato. El timbre suena y me dirigo lentamente hasta la puerta.

Peeta esta sonriente , hay un leve brillo en sus ojos.

- Lo se Katniss . Te ayudare en todo, lo juro . Estoy tan feliz!- y de nuevo la ira se apodera de mi cuerpo, quemandome por dentro. El cachetazo que le doy suena rotundamente en el silencio.


	5. Decisiones y decisiones

-Tu me hiciste esto!-le grito furiosa a Peeta, golpeándolo salvajemente. Él no se resiste y no dice nada. Haymitch aparece y lo libera de mis manos que no dejan de lastimarlo.

- Perdonala Peeta ,esta mas susceptible que de costumbre.

-No importa Haymitch ,estoy bien-le contesta Peeta con el rostro arañado y amoratado.

Entro corriendo a la casa y me encierro en mi habitación. Siento como si el cuerpo me pesara 100 kilos. Comienzo a golpearme la nuca contra la pared ,demasiado aturdida como para escuchar y entender los gritos de Haymitch y Peeta. Yo ,mamá? Puedo ver el inocente y dulce rostro de un bebé ,seguido de imágenes tortuosas de los juegos del hambre .Y si los juegos del hambre vuelven de un dia para otro asi como asi?.Y si me hacen participar en el estando en total estado de gestación del embarazo?. Gritos desgarradores rebotan en mi cabeza ,reconozco esos gritos: Cato siendo devorado por los mutos , Fiininick siendo devorado por los mutos en forma de lagartos, Prim…quemándose viva .Y yo no puedo hacer nada por ayudar a Prim ,tan solo me quedo pegada al suelo sin poder mover mis piernas ,inútil viendo a mi hermosa Prim sufriendo de la peor manera en que puede sufrir un humano .El estruendo de la puerta siendo derribada por Peeta me liberan de aquel tortuoso recuerdo.

-Estoy aquí Katniss, ya no están ,no existen ,el dolor se ha ido ,los recuerdos no pueden lastimarte ,ya no-. Peeta me abraza fuertemente acariciando mi nuca ensangrentada.

-Tengo frio Peeta-le digo con apenas un hilo de voz. Peeta me cubre con unas pesadas colchas pero no dejo de sentir el frio que me agarrota los huesos.

- Perdoname Peeta .Me he comportado como una salvaje, no debi golpearte, voz es temblorosa y estrangulada . Peeta me da un beso en la frente y me acaricia el cabello antes de recostarme en la cama.

-Enseguida vuelvo amor-me susurra y sale de la habitación.

Me cubro entera con las colchas ,y escucho la conversación de Peeta y Haymitch

-No podemos sedarla ,esta embarazada ,no es seguro-sugiere Haymitch.

-Lo se Haymitch,es que si sigue asi,con esos repentinos ataques el resto del embarazo será muy duro para ello-.

Pateo la colcha y me levanto bruscamente de la cama,y me enfrento a Peeta:

-Y a ti quien te ha dicho que yo seguire adelante con este embarazo?-le escupo las palabras en su rostro.

- Katniss,yo te ayudare, de verdad, no sabes lo feliz que me hace esto-responde de una manera dulce.

Las manos comienzan a temblarme ,trato de controlar mi furia .No quiero golpearlo de nuevo, ya bastante he hecho en su angelical rostro lastimado.

-Yo decido que demonios hare con este crio!-. Ambos se quedan mudos ,y las estúpidas lagrimas comienzan a brotar de mis ojos .No entiendo porque demonios lloro ,no debería estar llorando si yo no quiero a este bebé. Haymitch le da una palmada en el hombro a Peeta y Peeta me mira duramente ,se da media vuelta y se va .En cambio Haymitch se queda allí ,mirándome. Odio que me mire fijamente, se que me dara una buena reprimenda.

- De verdad ,por un segundo crei que habías cambiado .Sigues siendo la misma chica hosca y cruel de me duelen para nada sus palabras.

-Que querías , que me convierta en una estúpida sumisa ,llena de amor y paz luego de haber conocido las puertas de la muerte?-.

-Al menos tienes que darte la oportunidad de cambiar.

-Cambiar?De en serio lo dices?Lo dice un borracho cobarde y egoísta que el único remedio que encontró fue la bebida y pasar sus días entre la basura!-.

-Sabes porque, preciosa? Por que me quede solo. Tu tienes la suerte de tener a alguien como Peeta ,alguien que … te quiere .Porque si el amor tiene limites ,el los sobrepasa. En fin ,quien pudiera con tu egoísmo?-. Cierra de un portazo y me quedo allí, sola, sintiendo el vacio de mi casa. Es como si todo se volviera gris y faltase el aire.

La fría mañana me congela hasta los huesos y me abrigo mas de lo acostumbrado. Se siente cada vez mas rara llevar una vida en mis entrañas. Me siento diferente cada vez mas. Una sonrisa traicionera se refleja en el espejo , haciéndome sentir mas extraña. Me salvan los golpes en la puerta.

-¿ Quien es?- pregunto un tanto aliviada, no se porque pero hoy me siento de buen humor.

- Soy Haymitch, abre rápido-.

- Que pasa Haymitch?

-Tu madre esta en el teléfono, intento llamarte pero al parecer no funciona el tuyo a que si llamo a mi alcanza el teléfono inalámbrico y se va. Acerco temblorosamente el teléfono a mi oído, con lagrimas en mis ojos que se escapan sin permiso y me estremecen completamente.

- Mamá?-titubeo

-Si cariño, soy yo-me dice con una voz dulce y tranquila. Puedo imaginar su sonrisa haciendo contraste con sus ojos cansados.

- Eh, esto… como estas?-No debería haber preguntado eso.

-Tratando de estar mejor Katniss… pero no puedo evitar sentir alivio en mi al saber que… mi niña, ya eres toda una mujer- suspira del otro lado de la línea.

-Quien te lo dijo?-pregunto un tanto molesta.

-Haymitch se ha tomado la molestia de decírmelo Katniss .Y además quiero hablar contigo de un tema muy serio.-No se porque ,pero tengo la premonición de que lo que va a decir no va a ser nada bueno.

-Que te dijo exactamente Haymitch?-pregunto nerviosa.

-Que seras mamá!-exclama alegre .El silencio se apodera del momento ,sacándome las palabras de la boca .-Cariño, que te pasa, estas bien?.

-Madre, el problema es que no quiero a este niño-digo con una voz temblorosa.

-Lo se Katniss-se lamenta.

-Pero acaso tu lo sabias?-estoy a punto de explotar en llanto.

-Si Katniss .Que pensaste que me dijo Haymitch ?Ademas, Peeta me llamo con anterioridad antes que Haymitch-. Oh, esto me deja totalmente desprevenida .Mi furia hacia Peeta empieza a aumentar cada vez mas y mas.

-Ese imbécil…No debió decirte nada! Acaso te pidió algo?

-No digas eso cariño, él solo quiere lo mejor para ti y el bebé-repone con una voz dulce.

-No hables en plural mamá. Este bebé no va a seguir adelante!-le grito con un tono frio. Mi madre no sabe bien que decir, lo dice su silencio, esta estupefacta del otro lado de la línea. Quizas he sido demasiado brutal con las palabras, no debi de soltarlo asi como asi.

-Oh Katniss-se lamenta- Todavia no lo notas, no cariño, no notas lo importante que son los hijos-. No entiendo que me quiere decir con eso.

-Mamá, no es mi caso-.

-Si lo es hija. Ese bebé te lo mandaron Dios, tu padre y Prim ,te lo mandaron directamente desde el cielo para calmar tu dolor . Ese niño llenara de luz tu vida ,y te devolverá las ganas de vivir , de querer seguir adelante .Es tu ángel que viene a salvarte .Sus dulces palabras no hacen mas que hacerme sentir un monstruo, completamente culpable. Quizas tenga razón, pero no, es mi decisión y debo respetarla.

-Mamá…la decisión ya esta tomada, no puedo cambiarla ,ni tu ni nadie puede hacerlo .Te quiero madre-. Cuelgo el teléfono y sin pensarlo salgo a la calle. Se muy bien mi objetivo, no quiero mas que cumplirlo y liberar mi cuerpo.

La mujer de rostro demacrado me mira sombria y me invita a sentarme en la precaria sala de espera. Tic tac, tic tac .El sonido del reloj me altera completamente, no se que hago aca . Es una decisión dura, realmente difícil ,pero es la única salida que encontré. La otra opción era tirarme de las escaleras, pero esa opción la usare luego para justificar la perdida.

-Señorita, ya puede pasar- me sonríe la mujer. Voy dando pasos lentos, tan lentos que me hacen sentir el peso absoluto de la gravedad.

Me acuesto sobre la cama, siento el resorte de la cama, pues el colchon es muy delgado.

-Relajese, solo le dolerá un poco ,luego será como si nada hubiera mujer ordena sus pinzas y se calza los guantes. La imagen de un pequeño bebé de ojos azules ,tan hermosos y una dulce sonrisa idéntica a la de Prim me inunda la mente .Un eterno escalofrio recorre mi cuerpo ,y en mi mente se repiten las palabras de mi madre:"Es tu angel que viene para salvarte" .Me puedo ver a mi, acunando al pequeño bebé mientras le susurro la suave melodía que me canturreaba mi padre .Las lagrimas recorren mis mejillas ,latiendo mi corazón aceleradamente .La mujer alza la jeringa y yo la detengo corriéndola con las manos.

-Disculpe, pero no puedo. Se lo pagare, se lo juro-le digo entre sollozos.

-No se preocupe, suele suceder señorita .Y no es necesario ,no me pague-rechaza el dinero depositado en su mano.

Salgo rápidamente de allí, huyendo del pasado .No se en que estaba pensando. No entiendo como pude pensar en destruir la vida de este pequeño ser que crece dia a dia dentro mio .A mi hijo, la persona mas importante en el mundo.


	6. LA LLAMADA DEL PASADO

Lo observo a Peeta dibujar incansablemente. Esta haciendo algo especial para cuando nazca nuestro niño. Ya ha pensado los nombres para ambos sexos. Esta que estalla de tanta felicidad y yo no hago mas que sonreir complacida ante la situación.

Han pasado tres meses y el niño crece rápidamente dentro de mi. La panza esta enorme y siento al niño moverse dentro mio . Y aquí estoy, sentada observando la lista de nombres ya que los que eligió Peeta no me satisfacen para nada. Tocan la puerta tres veces y con mucho esfuerzo me levanto de la silla.

Abro y me encuentro con Della , tiene un sobre en la mano.

-Della- le digo con fingida jovialidad.

-Te traje algo para ti-me sonríe la joven regordeta. Me entrega el sobre en mano y le pregunto si quiere pasar. Asiente con una sonrisa y entra a la casa.

-Buenas noticias?-pregunto con los ojos muy abiertos.

-No se si son buenas pero… véelo por ti misma.-. Abro el sobre rompiendo brutamente el papel y deslizo la hoja delante de mi. A simple vista noto que es una invitación a un … casamiento. Pero… quien se casa? … Gale.

-Gale-repito en voz alta.

-Si, perdón, no quería decir…-

-No, tenias que hacerlo-la interrumpo.

-Bien-.

-Dime todo lo que sepas sobre… él- añado con un tono amargo.

-Bueno, Gale… ha conocido a una encantadora chica alla en el districto 2… y… solo eso- responde encogiéndose de hombros.

-Y para que me mandaria una invitación a su boda?-estoy atónita. Por que lo haría? Acaso es cruel o que?. El timbre del teléfono me saca de mis dudas.

-Me lo puedes alcanzar?- me dirigo a Della. Ella levanta el auricular y me lo alcanza.

-Si, quien es?

-Soy Gale.-. Gale… demonios. –Della , puedes dejarme a solas por un rato?

-Si , claro-. Con la ausencia de Della supongo que será fácil enfrentarme a mi viejo amigo. Inspiro profundamente y me aclaro la garganta.

-Tanto tiempo- digo de manera indiferente.

-Tambien digo lo mismo- su tono es cauteloso.

-Te felicito por tu boda-. Se queda mudo del otro lado de la línea y se que esta pensando en lo incomodo de la situación.

-Perdoname Katniss… por lo que he hecho-. Puedo notar lo arrepentido que esta, y quizás es cierto.

-Dejalo Gale, no toques el tema, no puedo enojarme- trato de quitarle importancia al asunto.

-Casi lo olvidaba Katniss , casi olvidaba que… felicitarte-se traba en sus propias palabras.

-Gracias.

-Como lo… llevas?- tose del otro lado de la línea.

-Excelente. Estar embarazada es una sensación única y especial. El niño se remueve constantemente en mis entrañas. – sueno casi feliz al nombrar a mi hijo.

-Me alegro. Ya Katniss , dejemos la frivolidad de lado- se nota cansado.

-Que quieres Gale? Hemos tomado caminos separados!- me indigno.

-Lo se… es por eso que quiero que vengas a mi boda… mejor dicho , que vengas con… Peeta. Es tu pareja , no?-.

-No, él es solo el padre de mi hijo, nada mas-. No se porque pero puedo imaginar una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Oh, pensé que tu y él- parece ilusionado.

-Por favor Gale, vas a casarte!

-Amo a Susan por si eso piensas- se defiende

-Bien. Les deseo lo mejor y discúlpame por no poder asistir a tu boda- Quiero colgar ya, no soporto esta estúpida conversación telefónica y parece que el niño tampoco porque no deja de darme de patadas.

-Como que no…?

-Adios Gale, que tengas una buena vida- cuelgo la llamada.

Respiro profundamente otra vez y siento como se humedecen mis ojos , llenándose de lagrimas. No quiero llorar, porque se que el niño se estresara también. Ahora todos los sentimientos que me afectan también afectaran al niño. Todo lo hago por él, todo. Incluso trato de luchar contra mis propios fantasmas que todavía se me aparecen de noche. Cierro mis ojos y me convenzo de que no es real, de que es solo producto de mi macabra imaginación y nada mas. Acaricio suavemente mi vientre , :" Todo lo hago por ti" le digo dulcemente.

Gracias a Dios llega Peeta y siento como si el alma me volviese al cuerpo. Le agradezco a la vida por haberme mandado a este encantador angel. Me sorprende muchísimo como Peeta acepta todo esto naturalmente. Como asumió el rol de padre sin cuestionarse nada , este jovencito de aspecto infantil que ya es padre. A veces, cuando lo miro, vuelvo a ver como poco a poco regreso aquel chico que era antes de los Juegos del Hambre. El Capitolio no pudo con sus sentimientos puros, no.

-Estas bien?- me abraza suavemente. Me da un suave beso en la frente y se sienta frente mio sosteniendo mis manos.

-Si- le miento.

-Katniss, no quiero verte mal. Nunca mas. Quiero que sonrias para siempre, que seas esa Katniss feliz, llena de vida. Nuestro hijo se merece que tu seas feliz, porque si no eres feliz el tampoco lo será. Y yo tampoco sere feliz. No seremos felices- su voz es inocente y se quiebra en la ultima frase.

-Lo intentare Peeta, lo juro- sonrio forzadamente.

-Prometelo y cúmplelo- clava sus ojos azules en mi.

-Si- contesto tontamente. Me siento como una niña , tan ingenua.

-Te traje algo- se levanta y rebusca en su bolso.

- Si me sigues trayendo comida sere una vaca cuando nazca el niño- me quejo divertida.

-No, no es comida-.

Se acerca sigilosamente, con las manos en la espalda.

-Que es?- pregunto curiosa.

Estira sus brazos hacia delante y me muestra unas rosas. Son hermosas.

-Peeta, no debiste…-

-Si debi- sonríe alegre.

Tomo las rosas y lo abrazo alegre.

-No sabes lo feliz que me hace esto- susurro en su oído.

-Cualquier cosa que te haga feliz lo hare-.

-Gracias- digo una vez mas.

DISCULPENME POR LO CORTO DEL CAPITULO. ESTARE ACTUALIZANDO MUY PRONTO.


End file.
